legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Impa
Impa is Princess Zelda's personal attendant and surrogate mother. As well as a member of the rare race that possesses the shadowy arts, the Sheikah. She was first seen at Hyrule Castle's Courtyard after Link has encountered Zelda. With her help, she was able to lead the boy out of the Castle while remaining discreet to the guards. She believed in Zelda's prophecy and she implores him to collect the other Spiritual Stones, one of them which being in Death Mountain. She suggested to head to her home, Kakariko Village, and inform the guards that he's Zelda's messenger by showing them her letter. She also taught him Zelda's Lullaby, the same melody she sang to her when she was a baby, as well as proof that Link is an ally to the Royal Family. She was seen again escaping on a galloping horse riding with Zelda, who tossed the Ocarina asunder before Ganondorf caught up to them. Seven years have passed, and for her own protection, Impa disguised Zelda as a Sheikah, named Sheik, while putting her consciousness to rest and erasing her identity temporarily, so that the King of Evil would be unable to find her. By the time Link returned to a fiery Kakariko Village in search of the fifth Sage, Sheik informed him that Impa has gone to the Shadow Temple to defeat the shadow beast that lurks there. She was later awakened as the Sage of Shadow by the time Link completed it and she still awaits to seal away Ganondorf forever. Impa is one of several characters in the series who have known incarnations. In some of them, she is an old woman. In others, she is a young woman who is a capable warrior with tremendous powers. In Skyward Sword, she was both. She existed thousands of years prior to the time that the game took place. She was able to make her way through the time portal to aide Zelda, the reincarnation of the goddess Hylia. In the present, she is an old woman whose lived thousands of years waiting for the hero from the sky to arrive and save the world from the demon king Demise. Ikran's Lost OoT/Pokémon crossover She's pretty much the same in the game, excepting that since she resides in Kakariko Village, home to the undead, and is a Sheikah possessing the shadowy arts, it's no doubt she's into Zelda II's Dark-Type Pokémon. She enlisted Houndoom, Umbreon, and Sneasel as her guardians. Although Zelda II was the only one who met her as a Sage since Link never came to after that dark assailant wreaked havoc on the village. Soon after she left, Impa sensed something was very wrong, foreshadowing her severe illness that she contracted from the temple, rendering Zelda II in so much pain that she couldn't go with Link to the final Temple. By the time Hyrule was restored from Ganon's regime, she was seen with the other Sages (excepting Rauru) on the summit of Death Mountain. Then, she was left in charge during the reconstruction of the Hyrule Castle Town. The Lost Legend of Namira After she participated with the seal of Ganondorf, Impa revealed to Zelda that Link wasn't quite ready to return to his time yet, as she has talked with him if that's truly his decision. Without one in mind, Impa then chose to assist Zelda II to combat her worst fears, mainly those done by a Gerudo seducing Link in an opaque chamber. She encouraged her to esplore more of her recurring nightmare, and she soon received the fact that it was Namira's doing. Impa told Link and Zelda II that she was there when the perverse Goddess of the Sands was sealed away for her wicked crimes on the Gerudo and Hylians years before the Civil War and the birth of Ganondorf. This was solely her, with no assistance from Koume and Kotake. It was ironic since Impa was responsible for sealing Bongo Bongo beneath the Kakariko Well, and soon awakening as a Sage during his demise. She then alerted the pair to stay sharp while she went to inform the Sages. Zelda was incredibly shocked that Link could be Namira's next target, as were the many Hylians before her. Impa also tried to calm the outraged Nabooru as she declared to set things right and slew the perverse Goddess of the Sands. As she and the other Sages watched over Hyrule, Zelda became desperate and anxious as she decided to disguise herself as Sheik once more, to act as a spy and hide amongst the shadows if anything should happen to Link. Impa, however, strongly protested her actions, saying that she'd render herself as an easy target to Namira and her followers and never allow herself to turn back since they'll take full advantage of the fact he's male. Link's fate is within the hands of Nabooru, Zelda II, and Mewtwo and his small army. Thus, she awaited her and concocted a Poe drink that's capable to keep Zelda II unconscious, like a consumable, though nauseating, anesthetic and makes her enter her own nightmares where she'll combat Namira by lucid dreaming. Moments later, she watched Zelda II, with the princess, and she soon came to. Impa noticed that she was successful on defeating Namira with Link returning to his senses, and Mewtwo revived. She saw them materialize with Nabooru, and asked Zelda if there was something she wanted to say to Link. She did, and she accepted his forgiveness. Since this was his heart's true desire, Zelda decided for Link and Zelda II to stay in the present time, as well as make them a part of her Royal Guard. Impa finally saw the Hylians in which she'd thought she never would see, they kissed. And then they held each other's hands as they walked back to the Castle's construction site. Though she still wanted to stay vigilant if whether or not Link and Zelda would involve their bosoms with one another. The Sheikah's Curse Impa was seen with Zelda and the Hylian knights at the courtyard till Houndoom picked up a smell of distress. They chased after it, only to have a Sheikah woman named Purah to be abducted by three shades. One of them actually cut off the end of her ponytail. As they caught up with Link and Zelda II at the graveyard tendering a wounded Murkrow, she noticed the Lens of Truth was missing from his possession. She followed the shades behind Death Mountain and she needs help saving Purah from a strange ritual. Then, with the last element, a Sheikah's tear, an ancient mistress named Tussey emerged and started to entice Link; ironically, she needed someone with hero's blood as a sacrifice to make her whole again. The resurrected Sheikah was successful, and Impa and Zelda II with her Pokémon were on the attack. Later, Link was rescued from her thrall, and Impa was able to be oblivious to her mesmerizing gaze. They were able to defeat her, she transported Link to the Chamber of Sages so he can be restored to health, and she talked with Zelda II that Purah decided to visit her world and become its first-ever Dark-Type Gym Leader. The Trainer was thrilled to have Impa as her secondary owner of her Dark and Ghost-Types. Brought Together, Torn Apart Impa noticed Link and Zelda kissing passionately, and she brought their attention, making him notice that Zelda II has gone away, heartbroken. Moments later, she had a private discussion with the Trainer as she was aware of her feelings and fascination with the Hylian. She also dreaded that he could end up like the slovens at Gerudo Valley and commit polygamy, even lowering himself to them; fortunately thanks to her, he didn't. He was, after all, his driving force when Zelda II rescued her at the Shadow Temple, and he was always a dear friend to her, as she was to him. She and Sheik eventually decided that she was the best choice for him. Coronation and Dreams Impa attended Zelda's coronation as the new Queen. She and the other Sages are now official Trainers, establishing a presitgious elite for all. She was also seen three months later presenting Link his new home at Lake Hylia. Category:Characters Category:Characters that hail from the Zelda Universe Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:Ninjas Category:Dark Action Girl Category:Badass with a Soft Side Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Characters favorited by TheIkranRider Category:Heroes Category:Characters that Luigi777 is Neutral towards Category:Characters in The Lost Legend of Namira Category:Characters in Legend of the Clashing Sisters Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Characters involved in Ikran's Showitious Category:Guardians Category:Parental Substitutes Category:Stealthy Characters Category:Characters in the Tribal Ceremony Category:Heroes in the Ultimate Story Category:Characters in the Celestial Winx and the Skyward Hero Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Characters in Ikran's Lost OoT/Pokemon crossover